just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Love Live! Sunshine!!
Love Live! Sunshine!! (or Love Live! School Idol Project - Sunshine!!) is a story written by Red Tiger. It is a retelling of Love Live! Sunshine!!, the spin-off series to the original media franchise, Love Live! School idol project. Much like the first retelling of the original series, this series will borrow elements from all current known medias of the spin-off series but still implementing original ideas in this version. In this spin-off, Uranohoshi Girls' High School student Chika Takami decides to start their own school idol group after taking inspiration from the rising popularity of Akihabara, Tokyo's Otonokizaka High School idols, µ's, with a desire of becoming one of the best school idols in Japan. Summary [ To be Added... ] Volumes *Volume 1: Brand-new Dream! *Volume 2: Start of Sunshine!! Characters 'Main Characters:' *'Chika Takami '- The female main protagonist of this spin-off. Chika is a first year student at Uranohoshi Girls' High School. She is a girl that always finds her everyday life too ordinary and rarely anything new happening until a school trip to Tokyo where she saw Otonokizaka High School's idols µ's perform live and decided to start her own school idol group. She idolizes µ's a whole lot, especially their leader Honoka Kōsaka. She is the youngest of three daughters in her family. Her childhood best friends are You Watanabe, Jun Inoue and Kanan Matsuura. *'Jun Inoue '- The male main protagonist of this spin-off. Jun is childhood friends with Chika, You and Kanan and the only boy the three are ever actually close to. Jun is a boy that hardly ever sees what he does as good and self-deprecates himself to being nothing short of ordinary. Jun has a wish of becoming "the hero of his own story" or at least someone close to it but has a belief that he will never achieve it due to his own shy attitude. He looks up to the Aura Breakers he has heard and seen of from Kyoto, especially Akiro Akabane, who he sees as a role model. He has a fear of spiders and is claustraphobic. *'You Watanabe '- Chika's childhood best friend. She is an energetic first year at Uranohoshi Girls' High School and is one of Chika's classmates as well. You dreams of one day becoming a ship captain just like her father. She often says "Yousoro!" ( "Keep her steady!"), or "Aye-aye!" in English. She also loves uniforms, whether they are school idols, navy outfits or work-related uniforms and is very handy at making her own costumes. *'Kanan Matsuura '- Chika, Jun and You's childhood best friend. Kanan is actually a year older than the two and serves a big sister-type to the three and she looks out for them, especially Chika. As such, she is very mature and doesn't often sweat the details of situations that are commonly hard to overcome, always keeping a calm attitude. She lives alone with her grandfather who owns a diving gear shop in a nearby island to the town, which she runs along with her grandfather. Kanan is also very athletic and can jog around the town without tiring herself. She is also childhood friends with Mari Ohara and the Kurosawa sisters, Dia and Ruby. *'Dia Kurosawa '- The student council president of Uranohoshi Girls' High School and the older sister of Ruby. Dia is a second year with a very prideful behavior, which stems from her and Ruby coming from a very wealthy and well-respected family. She has a vast knowledge about school idols and is a diehard fan of µ's, but refuses to allow Chika's idea of starting her own school idol group due to believing that Chika won't ever be as great as µ's are and always antagonizes her every attempt at convincing her to allow a group for it. When correcting other people, she tends to say "Bubbuu desu wa", which is the Japanese onomatopoeia for an incorrect buzzer. *'Ruby Kurosawa '- A middle schooler and Dia's little sister. Ruby is a very timid girl and has a very hard time communicating with other people, except to her older sister, Kanan and her close friend, Hanamaru. She is androphobic as she has never spoken to other people of the opposite gender except for her own father, and mostly stemming to not knowing how to interact with them. When touched by anyone she considers strangers, Ruby goes into a panic and either runs off or hides behind someone or something in a frightened manner. *'Mari Ohara '- A returning second year student at Uranohoshi Girls' High School. Mari is of mixed decent, as her father is Italian-American, while her mother is Japanese. Their family owns a hotel chain across the world and she had recently returned from the United States after finishing her first year in high school theere. She lives in one of the hotels in Numazu which they also own. Mari is a bright person who tends to take actions herself, but rarely ever gives herself credit or think of herself above other people as any typical rich person would. *'Hanamaru Kunikida '- A very close friend of Ruby's. Hanamaru is very easily-distracted, especially with the fact that she becomes immediately enamored by any modern-age gadgets and utilities, due to coming from a family that runs a local temple without any of the aforementioned objects. She has the tendency of referring to herself as either "ora" or "Maru", and ends her sentences with "-zura" due to her Shizuoka dialect. She is childhood friends with Yoshiko Tsushima, who gave her the nickname "Zuramaru". Hanamaru is also an avid book reader, as she can always be found in any library in the vicinity when passing time. *'Riko Sakurauchi '- A transfer student coming from Tokyo's Otonokizaka High School. She enrolls into the same class as Chika and You after her family moved from Tokyo to Numazu for unknown reasons which she keeps quiet about. She is a young pianist, but later stopped after being unable to perform in one of her recitals due to "losing her feel" of it. Riko also has a fear of dogs, often entering a state of fear and running away when near one, especially the Takami's dog, Shiitake, who likes and runs after her. Her family is also a distant relative of the Nishikinos, making her a distant cousin of Maki Nishikino whom she actually talks with from time to time. *'Yoshiko Tsushima '- Hanamaru's childhood friend who suffers from chuunibyou. Yoshiko refers to herself as "Yohane the Fallen Angel" due to her chuunibyou side often coming out despite her wish to get rid of it as she wants to live a normal life by the time she reaches high school. In her chuunibyou state, she desires to look for people to consider her "little demons", or her followers. Differences from the Main Franchise *Similar to the original retelling, the first years' (Hanamaru, Ruby and Yoshiko) days in middle school before high school were not fully explored. *In the original media franchise, for now, Riko was never related to Maki in any way, apart from similarities from the two in characteristics. *The original series and Sunshine!! have a 3 - 4 years gap from each other, as it has been mentioned that at least a few years have past since µ's victory in the second Love Live! event against A-RISE and the fact that in Sunshine!!, the fifth Love Live! event is coming. Here, Sunshine!! is only a year behind the original series. *Dia never openly opposed Chika's desire to start a school idol group, but when she did, it was more leaning to not wanting her, You and Riko from suffering a possible outcome she, Kanan and Mari went through when they were school idols themselves. Here, she openly opposes her due to believing that Chika won't ever be as great as µ's are. **Additionally, Dia had secretly helped Chika, You and Riko, such as turning on the back up generator when the storm caused a blackout in the three's first live show. In this, Dia attempts to stop and sabotage them at every turn. *As obvious as it should, no male characters ever became a part of the main cast. Trivia *This spin-off takes place a year behind Love Live! The School Idol Project. Category:Vince's Series